The invention generally relates to labeling machines, and relates in particular to labeling machines that require that containers, such as bottles, to be labeled are at some point oriented in consisted orientations for processing. Such processing may, for example, involve applying a label or an outsert to a container in a particular location with respect to the container. As used herein, the term outsert generally means any single sheet, folded or booklet bound article that is intended to be applied to an article such as a container for providing information to a purchaser of the article. For example, the information may include dosage information for a medication contained within the container, or conflicting medication information for a medication, or medication conditions requirements information etc.
For example, following the application of a label in a labeling machine, a container such as a bottle may continue to rotate or may migrate on a container conveyor. If subsequent processing steps are required (such as the application of a second label or an outsert), the actions taken to apply the initial label as well as any subsequent movement may adversely affect the processing of the containers. Moreover, many conventional automated label application systems either stop while each container is processed, or continuously feed containers along a conveyor, requiring that the processing steps do not significantly change the spacing (pitch) of the containers.
There is a need for an economical and efficient system that labels containers and provides the labeled containers at high speeds in a specific and consistent desired orientation with respect to the direction of movement of the conveyor. A subsequent labeling operation may include applying a second label or outsert to the container, wherein the second label or outsert is applied to the container, centered in an area that is not covered by the primary label. While systems that will optically analyze a labeled container to locate and orient such containers may be developed, such systems would require further processing steps as well as further complex machinery and processing.
Further, it is desirable to provide a labeling system that may be easily adjusted to provide for the application of different labels to a variety of containers in different runs. Since different labels and different containers will result in the labeled containers being provided at different orientations with respect to the direction of movement of the conveyor, there is a need for a system for orienting the containers with respect to the direction of movement of the conveyor.
The bottle pitch for a rotary labeling machine, for example, will always be constant. Rotary labeling machines take the bottles off of the primary (liner) conveyor, for example, using a star-wheel, and place them into a rotating turret with a number of bottle rotating stations that clamp individual bottles in place from the top and bottom, allowing each bottle to be rotated independently of the other as needed for orienting.
Once processed by the labeling machine, the bottles are placed back on the primary conveyor using another star-wheel. A limitation of certain prior art rotary labeling systems is that the rotations are generated through cams, and the cams must be changed to generate different motion profiles as would be required to orient different label and container combinations.
Other prior art rotary labeling machines employ a servo-motor on each bottle rotating station within the turret, allowing much more flexibility than using cams. Either way however, the cost and complexity of a rotary labeling machine is much higher than that of using a linear labeling machine.
Certain oscillating pressure station machines also will label bottles and inherently orient the label, as will other methods of wiping down the leading and trailing edges of the label, such as using chaser rollers for trailing label edges, and wipers for leading edges, all while the pitch stays constant. In general, the primary label is initially applied to the side of the bottle (with reference to the direction of travel), such that the centerline of the label is applied to the centerline of the side of the bottle. In the case of a round bottle, only a short section of label on either side of the centerline may be initially adhered to the bottle.
A wiper may be used to apply both leading and side portions of the label, centered as described above. The rest of the label is applied in a subsequent operation, using rubber pads (typical for round containers) or bristle brushes (typical for rectangular containers) to press the label in place. A limitation for such systems, is the brush or pad travel distance that the subsequent operation may be able to accommodate. Generally, an increase in brush or pad stroke distance means a decrease in operating speed. Neither a brush or pad may reach much beyond 180 degrees of wrap on a round container.
There is a need therefore, for a labeling system that accurately and consistently provides labeled containers at a desired orientation with respect to a direction of movement of the conveyor. There is a need in particular, for a labeling system that can apply long labels to round bottles, and then provide the labeled bottles to a secondary processing stations such as an outsert application station. There is further a need for such a system that is efficient and economical to produce and use.